Wrinkles
by writestories315
Summary: Words to help with life.


Title - Wrinkles 

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - G

Spoilers - none   
Disclaimer -Yes, I own JAG.  Why do you think I just bought my cousins wedding gifts at Toys-R-Us? 

Summary - Words to help with life.

Author's Notes - The inspiration for this came from the song "Wrinkles" by Diamond Rio. (Don't own them either.)  Special thanks to Dae for beta reading and best wishes in your marriage.

*************************************************************

Rabb Household

Arlington, Virginia

6:35 PM

Andy slowly got out of the tub as he watched the bubbles and water go down the drain. As he dried off he noticed for the first time his fingers and toes were soft and squishy.  He quickly got dressed and raced down the hall to his parents' bathroom.

"Dad.  Dad, I've got to talk you,"  he pleaded to the shut door.

"Come on in, Andy." Andy quickly opened the door and looked up to his tall father. There were spots of white foam on his face.  "What's wrong?"

"Look at my toes,"  the six-year old proclaimed.

Harm slowly bent down and looked the little toes. "What's wrong? Did the tub monster try to get you again?"

"No, Dad.  Look at them. What's wrong with my skin?  Will this go away?  Will I be normal again?"  Andy asked in his worried tone.

Harm chuckled softly before he picked his son up and placed his bottom on the counter top next to the sink.  He grabbed the towel and wiped his face, then put a dab of shaving cream on Andy nose.   

Andy watched as his father smiled at him.  He noticed for the first time there were little lines around his grin.  But those lines didn't scare him like the ones on his toes. 

"Those wrinkles ain't nothing to be scared of.  They're just a product of time and true love.  Some are going to come and go.  Some are going to come and stay.  Son, you're still young, you're going to be okay,"  Harm reassured.

"Are you sure, Dad?"  

"Positive, Sport.  You're too young to worry about those things."

Andy smiled with the same grin his father had given him earlier.  "Okay, Dad.  Thanks."  He grabbed the towel, wiped the shaving cream off his nose, and climbed off the counter top.

"You're going to be good tonight.  Right?"  Harm asked as Andy moved towards the doorway.

"Of course,"  Andy said before he left the room.

He walked down the hallway before he stopped in front of the bedroom doorway of his parents' bedroom.  He watched as his mother checked her reflection in the mirror.  He stood near her as she softly spoke to herself.  "Why didn't we marry sooner?  Being twenty wasn't so bad.  Damn these crows feet."

"Mommy, what's wrong?"  Andy asked from behind her.

Mac smiled at her son. "Mommy's just old, honey."

Andy thought for a minute.  He smiled and slowly grabbed her hand. "Those wrinkles ain't nothing to be scared of.  They're just a product of time and true love.  Some are going to come and go.  Some are going to come and stay. Mom, you still look young, you're going be okay."

Mac laughed before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "Thanks, Honey."

Andy giggled. "No problem, Mommy."

"You ready, beautiful?"  Harm asked from the doorway.

"Just need to find my shoes,"  Mac said as she walked into the closet to get her shoes.  

"Can I come out, too?"  Andy asked as he sat down on the big bed in the room.

Harm grabbed the tie off the bed and put it on.  "Not tonight, Sport.  This is a date."

"What's a date?"

"It's when you go out with someone you love."  Harm watched as Mac walked back into the room.  He watched as the red material hung around her body.  Six years of marriage, two kids, and four months into the next one, she still looked gorgeous to him.

"So Dannie and I should go cause you two love us,"  Andy explained.

Mac smiled.  "Well, this is a special date because it's just me and Daddy.  The four of us go out off the time."

"Do we go out on dates?"

"Of course we do.  It's just that every now and then Mommy and I need to go out alone, so we can remember how much we love each other,"  Harm said as Mac walked over to him.

She straightened his tie and kissed his cheek. "Good answer."  

Harm gave her a quick squeeze before he moved to the bed.  He grabbed Andy and held him over his head.  The young boy's laughter filled the room.  "Besides you've had Mommy all to yourself all day.  It's my turn to be with her."

"Okay, Daddy, you and Mommy can go out,"  Andy laughed before his father kissed his forehead and set him on the ground.  The doorbell rang, disrupting the family moment.  "Can I get it?"

"It should be Uncle Sturgis. Just look though the window first,"  Mac instructed as Andy left the room.

Harm turned to look at his wife.  "You do look amazing."

"So do you." Mac smiled back to him as he walked over to her before giving her a soulful kiss.

"Hey, are you two leaving tonight or what?"  Sturgis yelled from the stairway.

They broke apart laughing.  "He has the worst timing," Harm said.

"I'm going to check on Danielle.  Make sure Sturgis knows Andy doesn't get to stay up late, no matter what,"  Mac said as she walked out of the room and towards their daughter's room.

Harm chuckled before he walked down stairs to greet his friend/current baby-sitter.

30 years later

Major Andrew Harmon Rabb stood in front of his bathroom mirror as he carefully shaved his face.  When he was done he wiped his face and smiled at his reflection.  He noted the little wrinkles around his eyes and the softer ones in his smile.  

He laughed as he thought about the wrinkles he and siblings must have caused his parents over the years.  Especially the ones he gave his father when he announced he was going to the Academy but he was going to be a Marine like his mother.  Or the night his mom bailed him and AJ Roberts out of jail.  When she was done reaming both of them a new six she rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Like fathers like sons."

He shook his head as he shut of the bathroom light and walked into his bedroom. "Those wrinkles ain't nothing to be scared of. Some are going to come and go.  Some are going to come and stay. I still feel young, I'm going be okay."

The End

Wrinkles - Diamond Rio

_Gettin' out of the tub all drawn up like a raisin_

_Showed my fingers to my Daddy while he was shavin'_

_Said look at my toes Dad what's wrong with my skin_

_Will this go away, will I be normal again_

_Well he picked me up and set me down on the hamper_

_Wiped off his face while he gave me the answer_

_It was the first time I noticed lines in his grin_

_As he dabbed a little foam on the end of my chin, he said_

_Those wrinkles ain't nothin' to be scared of_

_They're just a product of time and true love_

_Some are gonna come and go_

_Some are gonna come and stay_

_Son, you're still young, you're gonna be ok_

_Well I walked down the hall, saw my Momma gettin ready_

_For a long over due date, dinner with Daddy_

_She was cussin' those crows feet, didn't know I was listenin'_

_Started talkin' 'bout her younger years_

_And how much she missed them and I said_

_Those wrinkles ain't nothin' to be scared of_

_They're just a product of time and true love_

_Some are gonna come and go_

_Some are gonna come and stay_

_Mom you still look young, you're gonna be ok_

_As I get a little older, I'm startin' to get a few_

_And I'm sure I gave Mom and Dad at least one or two_

_We're all gonna have 'em, there ain't no doubt_

_But those wrinkles in life ain't nothin' you can't iron out_

_Those wrinkles ain't nothin' to be scared of_

_Some are gonna come and go_

_Some are gonna come and stay_

_I still feel young, I'm gonna be ok_

_Those wrinkles ain't nothin' to be scared of_


End file.
